vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Dark
Summary Void Dark is the leader of The Lost and the main antagonist of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He is the dreaded Demon Emperor who conquered numerous Netherworld in his quest for power, leading to the formation of an alliance of Overlords to oppose him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Void Dark Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 2182 Classification: Demon, Demon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master at Martial Arts, and Weapons combat, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Possession, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled his father to work for his army), Magic, Chi Manipulation, Localized Time Stop, The ability to, steal other's Overloads, Can resurrect the dead as obedient zombies, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation, and BFR, Summoning, Creation, Healing, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Time, and Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 2; Can remove mind controlling curses, and Possession with Avidya Holy Water, and Macrocosm. Type 3; Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Fought the party, which consisted of multiple Overlords, and overpowered Killia and stole his Overload prior to the start of the series, and has been depicted at being stronger then Killia until he masted the Ultimate Demon Technique to defeat him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ '(more than capable of enduring attacks from Killia and other overlord class beings) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Varies from Standard melee range to Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Copies of his spear, L’Avent Schere Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: A near psychotic obsession with his sister, Liezerota. Cannot properly control the massive amounts of magic he absorbed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills * Azathoth: Void Dark sucks his foes into a vortex before depositing them on the Moon or some other celestial object. He then summons a massive drill that proceeds to pierce through everything in its path, causing a massive explosion that engulfs everything around it. * Energy Break: Void Dark charges his fist with dark energy and punches a target, which causes the energy to split into five orbs that convert themselves into spears of darkness that subsequently impale Void Dark's foe. * Ruin Burst: After teleporting into space, Void Dark takes a spear from one of his servants before charging it with his energy, converting it into a massive lance of darkness. He then throws it as his target(s) with enough force to easily drill through planets and cause a massive explosion. Overloads * Alma Ice Sculpture: Void Dark temporarily freezes time around his opponent, rendering them incapable of retaliating. * Brigante Eclipse: Void Dark is able to steal the signature attacks and abilities of other Overlords, and all of his other Overloads were stolen from others, such as Killia's Alma Ice Sculpture. * Broken Faith Magia: Void Dark revives all fallen allies as mindless zombies that he can direct against his foes. * Devouring Kris: Void Dark drains the energy his foes use to fuel their abilities, restoring his own reserves in the process. * Mastema's Hatred: Void Dark raises the damage all of his foes take from his attacks. * Torturous Apathy: Void Dark weakens all foes nearby, leaving them vulnerable to his attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Darkness Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Demons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Chi Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Purification Users